The invention is directed generally to an electrical light fixture, and more particularly, to a recessed light fixture which is wall-mounted to provide down-lighting.
Recessed wall-mounted light fixtures are commonly used in environmental lighting systems to illuminate walking surfaces adjacent a vertical surface. Such fixtures can be positioned to enhance safety in dark or shadowed areas and are particularly helpful for use near stairs or uneven surfaces where a pedestrian might be unaware of a step-off or edge that can trip him or her. Stairs and other uneven surfaces tend to create shadows when a light source is above the viewer""s eye level shining down on the walking surface. These shadows can interfere with depth perception, creating a misimpression as to the depth of the step, which causes the pedestrian to incorrectly place his or her foot, resulting in a stumble or fall. This problem can be exacerbated by placing a bright light at a height that can temporarily blind the person as he or she looks upward while ascending the stairs.
A solution to the foregoing problem is provided by positioning recessed fixtures in the vertical wall at a height above the walking surface but well below the viewer""s eye level. However, a disadvantage of such an installation is that, because of the relatively short distance between the light source and the illuminated surface, the beam spread is limited and a number of fixtures are needed to illuminate an entire surface such as a flight of stairs. Installation of a large number of fixtures can be problematic, particularly in a brick, concrete or stone wall. In addition, typical wall-mounted lights have a metal mounting box that is cast or permanently affixed into the wall. These metal boxes are primarily formed from steel and aluminum which can corrode from alkali that leaches out of the concrete or mortar. If the fixture fails and needs to be replaced, the box must be chipped out of the concrete.
Another drawback of existing wall-mounted fixtures is that the light source, i.e., the lamp within the fixture, is positioned at a fixed height and depth within the fixture, such that there is no provision made for variation of the beam spread and projection distance to optimize light distribution.
The need remains for a recessed wall-mounted light fixture that is easily installed and removed, resistant to corrosion and adjustable to optimize light distribution. The present invention is directed to such a need.
In an exemplary embodiment, a recessed light fixture assembly comprises a hollow mounting sleeve, a lamp housing for enclosing and retaining a lamp, wherein the lamp housing is adapted to slide and rotate within the mounting sleeve for installation and adjustment, a face plate with a hood attached to the housing for directing light downward and preventing direct view of the lamp and a lens disposed within the face plate.
The mounting sleeve is a cylinder formed from a plastic, polyvinyl-chloride (PVC) or similar material that can be installed into a wall during construction, or inserted into a bore formed in the wall post-construction. The lamp housing is cylindrical with an outer diameter adapted to closely and slidably fit within the inner diameter of the sleeve. The lamp housing can be adjusted relative to the sleeve along two axes. A first adjustment is along the axis of the sleeve, allowing the depth of the fixture to be adjusted so that the face plate abuts the outer wall surface. A second adjustment is axial rotation. The housing rotates freely within the sleeve to allow the installer to precisely set the level point of the fixture to ensure symmetrical light distribution.
In a preferred embodiment, a waterproof connection is disposed at the internal end of the housing to permit electrical connection to the socket within the housing. The socket is mounted on a slidable bracket which allows the socket to be shifted vertically along a plane running perpendicular to the axis of the housing. This adjustment allows the beam length and spread to be varied for use in different areas of illumination, i.e., in either large or small areas. The adjustment also provides means for glare control by shifting the lamp upward into a position that is fully shielded by the hood for reduced glare.
The face plate incorporates a hood, or brow, which extends outward to overhang the lens opening to keep the light source from direct view at standing eye level. The face plate has an annular flange that inserts into the open end of the housing where it is held in place by compression created by two O-rings and optional set screws. The O-rings allow the face plate to be rotated axially relative to the housing while still maintaining a water-tight housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the lens is formed from tempered glass, the upper half of which is frosted to reduce hard shadow patterns by producing diffuse light for projection onto the area directly around the fixture. The lower half of the lens is clear to provide long light projection with maximum light transmission at a lower level that is less likely to be directly visible to a pedestrian walking in the vicinity.